A Blast from the Past
by Percy James Kane
Summary: The world might be saved from the evil Gaea, but the young daughter of Poseidon, Olivia Johnson, is in over her head. First, Aphrodite promises to make things hard for her and then she loses it and angers Dionysus. What will happen when Olivia is wrongly accused of being a traitor? The Punishment? Being sent to Ancient Greece.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to upload this story, but I'll try my best. My internet connection is shotty at best and most of the time I have to go to my friend's house just to use the internet. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I have a life to live, so get over it. I'll try to update as often as possible. Now, without further ado, A Blast From the Past!

* * *

Chapter 1.

My name is Olivia Johnson, and I have a story to tell you.

Before I begin, I'd better tell you a little about myself. I've got long black hair and sea green eyes. I've got ADHD and dyslexia and I'm always blamed for everything that goes on around here.

My twin brother, Oliver, looks a bit like me, aside from the fact that he's got shorter hair and is never blamed for anything. He's always been the responsible one.

Then there's our older brother, Percy. He's got black hair and green eyes, just like me and Oliver. Now, Percy's not very bright. I might cause quite a bit of trouble, but that doesn't mean I'm the dumbest of us three. If anything, that's Percy.

Let's see, is there anything I've forgotten? Oh yeah, we're all three demigods.

Yep, I said we're demigods. Children of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea.

All three of us go to Camp Half-blood, the only safe place on Earth for demigods.

You might be thinking that demigods aren't very common, but they are. There are hundreds of us.

Like Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. She's also Percy's girlfriend, in case you were curious.

And then there's Clarisse. She's the daughter of Ares. She's also the biggest bully at camp. I almost drowned her once, though that's a story for another time.

*** Line Break***

So, now that you know about my life, I can continue the story.

It all started in early August, right before Percy's seventeenth birthday. He had just come back from a dangerous quest to defeat the evil earth goddess, Gaea (Long story), and the camp was having a huge celebration to celebrate the huge success.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said, as Percy, Oliver, and I made our way toward the mess hall where the celebration would begin. "How long do you think this celebration will last?"

"I dunno," Percy said. "Why?"

"You know how I love great parties," I said. "Word is that the gods are even showing up. Its gonna be that big,"

"Geez," Oliver said. "They're really going all out, aren't they?"

Percy shrugged.

"Apparently," he said.

"Well, it'll be great," I said. "And you'll be a hero, seaweed brain!"

"I won't feel very heroic if you keep calling me that," Percy remarked.

"Awe, come on Perce, I'm your sister, it's my job," I said, giving a slight grin.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "And I'm willing to bet you're the most annoying sister on the planet,"

"Hey, we're here!" I exclaimed as we walked into the mess hall.

I looked around the mess hall, trying to catch a glimpse of something cool.

Suddenly, in the distance, a saw a convertible cruising into the camp.

"I think someone's about to make a grand entrance," I remarked.

The convertible came speeding toward the mess hall. The car barely avoided hitting it and donuted to a stop.

"The great god Apollo is here/You shall be sad when I disappear," the god of poetry said so loudly, I was sure people in China had heard him.

I rolled my eyes at his lame poem.

"Kids these days don't appreciate the joy of poetry," Apollo grumbled.

I looked around the camp waiting for another god to make a grand entrance.

Suddenly all the other campers looked toward the cabins, so I looked over there too.

"Whoa," Oliver said.

Huge, twenty foot flames were shooting up out of the fire pit. I may have been more impressed if I hadn't had bad experiences with fire (Really long story). When the flames died down, the god Hephaestus stood in the fire pit.

Hephaestus wordlessly walked over to the mess hall and leaned against a pole.

That dude sure knew how to make an entrance.

Then, a large group of girls each about my age came out of the woods.

I flashed a smile as I notice one of my best friends, Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, among the crowd of girls.

The Huntresses of Artemis had arrived.

After that, a women walked out of the forest with an owl on her shoulder.

Everybody turned and looked at her.

"Hey just because I'm the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean I have to make a grand entrance," Athena said.

I had never met Athena before, but the resemblance between her and Annabeth was uncanny.

Suddenly, the ground split open and a large chariot rode out. In it, rode Hades, the god of the underworld, and his son, Nico Di Angelo.

When I saw Nico, my heart skipped a beat. I don't know why, but I had always had a crush on Nico. I just couldn't explain it. Something about him made my mind foggy and my heart race.

"Awe, young love is just so sweet," came a voice from somewhere behind me.

I turned around to see Aphrodite walking toward me.

"I'm the goddess of love, I can sense these things," Aphrodite said when she saw my surprised look.

"Well, I..."

"Whoa, whoa,whoa. Not so fast," Aphrodite interrupted me. "So who's the lucky boy?"

"Nobody," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

I glanced around and saw that everyone was watching. Apollo had even pulled out a camcorder and muttered something about putting it on godtube.

I didn't take that as a good sign.

"Come on, I know its got to be somebody," Aphrodite said. "So tell me,"

I glanced at Oliver and noticed something. Everybody had been so interested in my argument with Aphrodite that they hadn't noticed half of the gods arrive. Even Zeus himself didn't draw the attention away from me. I could see every god I could think of. Except for one. My father.

"I'm not telling you," I snapped, immediately clamping my hand over my mouth to avoid saying anything else dumb.

"What did you just say to me?" Aphrodite asked, anger showing in her eyes.

Before I could respond, a large earthquake erupted and a figure stepped out of the water. My father had arrived.

"What did you say to me?" Aphrodite insisted, sounding infuriated.

"I said I'm not telling you," I told Aphrodite, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

"And why don't you want to tell me?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because I don't want to," I said, trying to, muster as much confidence as I could.

"Well, then," Aphrodite said. "You've just made a huge mistake. I'm going to make things really difficult for you,"

With that, Aphrodite stormed off.

***Line break***

"Well, now that we have the trouble one of the brats from the Poseidon cabin invoked over with, let's get to the party," Mr. D announced to everyone.

"Hey, I didn't invoke anything," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We all saw you, Olive," Mr. D said.

"Its Olivia," I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, Olive," Mr. D said.

At that point I felt like I was gonna stop.

"Alright," I said. "Wine dude,"

Mr. D looked so furious I swear, if he exploded, it wouldn't have surprised me.

I had only called Mr. D Wine Dude once and that didn't end very well. It took Chiron, Percy, Oliver, Annabeth, and half of the Hermes cabin to stop him from turning me into a dolphin. Or worse, a shrub.

Now, I figured, it might just take the other eleven Olympians. Unfortunately, most of those Olympians hate my guts. I can honestly name only one Olympian who doesn't hate me. My father, Poseidon. And he's standing up for me. That might just make all the difference.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"I demand the Olympian council sees to the problem of that menace," Mr. D said, his eyes boring into me like lasers. "In fact, I think we should deal with that whole family of brats,"

What happened next is kind of a blur. One moment I'm standing in the mess hall at Camp Half-blood, the next, I'm standing on Mount Olympus, before a council of gods.

"Olivia , Oliver, and Percy, you have been accused of the most punishable act," Zeus's voice bellowed through the hall. "Do you have anything to say before we pass judgement?"

Both Oliver and Percy shook their heads. They were probably still shocked at the sudden change of scenery.

"I do," I said, stepping forward so that I was in the center of the room.

I saw a surprised look on everyone's face, including all of the gods. I guess they weren't used to having demigods stand up to so many gods at once.

"I think we deserve a phone call. Or an Irish message," I said.

I heard a murmur of confusion sweep through the gods.

"I mean, mortal police stations allow one phone call so you should let us each have either a phone call or an Irish message," I explained.

"You may have one Irish message all together," Zeus said.

"Can't my brothers share an Irish message and I can make a phone call?" I asked hopefully.

"I cannot allow that," Zeus said.

"Come on, if something bad happens to me or Oliver our mom will need to know," I said, sounding more like a normal kid scared of getting grounded than a demigod arguing for her life.

"Okay, I guess I can allow it this once," Zeus said, finally giving in.

"Okay great," I said.

"Is that all?" Zeus asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing," I said. "I think we deserve a fair trial,"

I had confused the gods yet again.

"I think my brothers and I should each get a chance to prove ourselves innocent," I said.

"I think that can be arranged," Zeus said. "Now go use your phone call,"

I pulled out my cell phone. I had surprisingly good cell service here.

Right before I dialed the number to my mom's work, I slipped Percy a drachma and a note telling him to ask Annabeth what to do.

I slowly punched in the number to my mom's work phone. She hated it enough when I interrupted her important marine biology work, but how would she act when I told her what kind of a situation I was in.

The phone was answered with the familiar greeting.

"Johnson's Marine Biology. This is the secretary Selena speaking. Who is this?" a familiar voice said.

"Selena, thank goodness," I said. "It's Olivia could you put my mom on the phone,"

"I'm sorry, but your mother is very busy in her office right now. Why don't you try again later?" Selena said.

"I can't try again later," I said. "Can't you just interrupt her. Its an emergency,"

"What kind of an emergency?" Selena asked.

"Its a family emergency," I said.

"I'll go get your mother, but she won't be happy," Selena said. "Please hold,"

I heard the familiar holding music. It was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. My mom had a weird choice in holding music.

A few minutes later, my mom picked up the phone.

"Olivia?" I felt overjoyed when I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" my mother asked, a note of worry in her voice.

"Well, I sort of dragged Oliver into a bit of trouble with the gods," I said.

"You did what?" my mother asked in shock.

I recounted everything that had happened since my argument with Aphrodite.

"Do you have any advice?" I asked my mom once I was done.

"You should follow your heart," my mother said. "Do what you think is right,"

"You're right," I said.

I looked around and noticed everyone was waiting on me.

"I gotta go mom," I said. "Love ya,"

"I love you too sweetie," my mom said. "Bye,"

I walked over to stand next to my brothers.

"Are you three ready to begin?" Zeus asked.

I glanced at Oliver, than at Percy.

"We'd like ten minutes to confer," I said.

"Alright," Zeus said. "You have ten minutes starting now,"

I quickly told Oliver and Percy about my talk with my mom.

Percy and Oliver wouldn't give me too many details, but from what they told me Annabeth gave them some useful tips.

If I had to guess, Annabeth kept telling Percy how stupid I was for picking a fight with Mr. D.

Heck, if I know Annabeth, she said I was almost as stupid as Seaweed Brain.

Our ten minutes passed in what seemed like seconds after we had compared stories of our nice little chats.

"Let the trail begin!"


End file.
